Assassin's Creed Shippuden
by jeangiovannijohann
Summary: I always wanted to see an Assassin's Creed game in Japan. Some characters are historical, some are from the games, while some are neither. I don't own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does. Comment for feedback, or to let me know if you have ideas or if you want to collaborate on something.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikawa Province, 1562**

Hattori Hanzo, late teens, was on a mission waiting for nightfall with his fellow ninja and various samurai under the command of the Matsudaira Clan to rescue Matsudaira's daughters from the Imagawa Clan at Kaminogo Castle.

"Advance", Matsudaira said to his men as they watched the sun completely set. The samurai and ninjas led by Matsudaira stealthy advanced to Kaminogo Castle. "Hanzo, you and your men take the rooftops", Matsudaira ordered. "Yes, my lord", Hattori responded. Hattori then signaled the other ninjas to follow him to the rooftops. The ninjas threw shuriken at any Imagawa samurai that they saw in their way while Matsudaira's samurai fired arrows at the rival clan's men. Matsudaira and his forces eventually reached the castle. "Wait", he ordered his men. When Hattori and the other ninjas reached the castle, they split up and took the sides to avoid detection. "Throw smoke bombs", Hattori ordered his ninjas. The ninja threw smoke bombs at the castle guards in order to kill them silently. When the guards outside the castle were eliminated, the samurai followed the ninjas into the castle killing anyone who stood in the way of Matsudaira and his family.

Matsudaira's forces made their way through the castle killing anybody who guarded the castle while searching for Matsudaira's daughters. When they reached the top floor, they found Matsudaira's family and Nagamochi, the commanding officer, who they captured along with many of the castle's defenders along with Nagamochi's sons. "Father", one of Matsudaira's daughters exclaimed upon being rescued. "Shall we strike them down, my lord?"Hattori asked Matsudaira. "No, they are valuable to the Imagawa Clan and we may use them as leverage", Matsudaira responded. Hattori bowed to Matsudaira. Hattori walked out a window of the castle and looked out at the view. "Set fire to this castle and take the prisoners with us", Matsudaira ordered his forces. "Yes, my lord", the men responded.

**Tokyo, 2019**

"Ok, that's enough for today", said Kagenobu Sato, regional manager of Abstergo Industries in Japan. "You've done enough, Haruno-san. Get some rest.", he continued. "Ok", Akane said bowing to Sato. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruno-san", Sato said to Akane while bowing. Akane left the room and made her way to the exit of the building. As she walked down the stairs, she saw promotional pictures of movies about Altair's quests in the Third Crusade titled "Murder in the Levant" and Ezio's quests during the Renaissance titled "Fear and Loathing in Florence". "Have a nice day", a guard said to her as she walked out of the building. She walked to her car, opened the door, then started the car and drove out of the parking lot on her way home. It took her 40 minutes to reach her house. When she got to her house, she took out her key, opened the door, slipped off her high heels, and went to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Akane drove to the Abstergo facility for work. "Good morning", a guard greeted her. Akane made her way up to the room with the animus where Sato was waiting. "Good morning, Haruno-san", Sato said. "Good morning, Sato-san", Akane said. They both bowed. "Good morning, Daisuke-san", Akane said to the person operating the animus, a young man in his late-20s, about the same age as Akane. "Good morning, Akane-san", Daisuke responded. Akane laid down on the animus while Daisuke activated the machine.

**Mikawa Province, 1562**

Akane then once again found herself in the body of the ninja, Hattori Hanzo. Hattori was at his dojo sparring with his fellow ninjas in hand-to-hand combat. Hattori and his opponent both bowed to each other before starting to spar in hand-to-hand. Both ninjas were using a form of martial arts known as taijutsu. Hattori proved to be the victor of the match. Next, Hattori and the other ninja grabbed two wooden sticks. They bowed to each other again before sparring with the wooden sticks. Once again, Hattori was victorious. "Sensei", one ninja said to Hattori. "Yes", Hattori responded. "Matsudaira-sama's messenger has come for you", the ninja informed him. "Hanzo-san", the messenger said before bowing. "Leave us", Hattori ordered the other ninja. "Matsudaira-san requests your presence", the messenger continued. "Very well, I shall meet him at once", Hattori responded. Hattori got out of his dojo and onto a horse. Hattori rode to Matsudaira's castle. "Welcome, Hanzo-san", the samurai greeted Hattori and bowed as he got off his horse and went through the castle walls. Hattori went inside the castle to look for Matsudaira. "Matsudaira-sama is on the highest floor", one of the guards informed him. When Hattori reached the top floor, he saw Matsudaira and his wife sitting on mats, Lady Tsukiyama. "Matsudaira-sama", Hattori bowed. "Tsukiyama-sama", Hattori bowed to his lord's wife. "Sit down, Hattori", Matsudaira instructed. "Yes, my lord", Hattori responded. Hattori sat down on one of the mats. "So why have you summoned me, my lord?"Hattori asked. "I have summoned you because I have an important task for you and your companions", Matsudaira told him. "Have you heard of foreign men setting foot on our land arriving by ship?" Matsudaira asked. "Yes, my lord", Hattori answered. "These men wear strange clothing, their ways are strange; these men join hands upon greeting one another, they have the ability to shoot fire from their hands, they also seek to spread a new sort of piety throughout our land. However, I fear that these foreigners may also seek to conquer this land from within", Matsudaira told Hattori. "What would you have me do regarding these foreign men?" Hattori asked. "You will go to these men's ships to investigate them and gather whatever information you can on these foreigners and report back to me", Matsudaira instructed. "Yes, my lord", Hattori responded. Hattori left the castle and got on his horse to head for the harbor. When Hattori arrived at the harbor, he saw dozens of Catholic priests and merchants from Spain, Portugal, and China. Hattori got off of his horse to look at the foreign merchants and priests who have recently arrived in Japan. Hattori also decided to buy from the merchants at the harbor. Hattori walked up to a merchant. While Hattori was distracted, a child bumped into him and ran away. "My apologies", the boy said before bowing. Hattori reached for his pouch to pay the merchant then noticed that the boy had stolen money from him. "Stop, you bastard!", Hattori yelled. Hattori chased the pickpocket down the road pushing aside anybody in his way while people watched him chase the boy. Hattori was able to tackle the boy and get his money back. "Please, spare me!", the boy begged as he noticed the angry expression on Hattori's face. "What is your name, child?" Hattori asked the boy. "Sasuke", the boy said. "I can use an individual with your talents. Where is your family?" Hattori asked. "They are dead", Sasuke responded. "Come with me and I will give you feed and shelter you", Hattori offered. "Thank you", Sasuke said and bowed. Hattori and Sasuke walked to the merchant's stand where Hattori was about to buy tea for him and Sasuke. "Some tea for me and the boy", Hattori requested. "Yes", the merchant said and bowed. The merchant gave tea to Hattori and the boy. Hattori turned to Sasuke and explained his business at the town's port. "I am here at the port on a mission", Hattori told Sasuke. "I am here to gather information on the foreigners who come to our land on ships. Do you know anything about these men?" Hattori asked Sasuke. "Some of these men wear brown robes and crosses attempting to draw our countrymen to their ways. These men have befriended some of the townspeople and drawn them to their ways", Sasuke informed Hattori while they drank their tea. "I have in my possession arms from foreign lands", a merchant said as Hattori and Sasuke walked by. Hattori spotted a priest walking from one of the ships to a fisherman. "Konichiwa (Hello)", a priest came up to a fisherman, greeted him in the local language with a Spanish accent, and bowed. "Konichiwa (Hello)", the fisherman responded. "Have you and your allies decided to join us?" The priest asked. The priest and the fisherman started walking away. Hattori and Sasuke discreetly followed the priest and the fisherman. "We have all pledged our loyalty to your cause", the fisherman informed the priest. "Good", the priest responded. After a while, the priest and the fisherman reached the fisherman's allies who appeared to be unmasked ninjas. "We have pledged our loyalty to your cause", one of the ninjas said. "My name is Juan de Burgos. Welcome to the Templar Order. Brothers", Burgos told the ninjas. "Templars?" Hattori thought to himself. "We will usher in peace and order not only to this land but to the world", Burgos continued. "I must inform Matsudaira-sama", Hattori thought to himself. "We must go", Hattori told Sasuke. Hattori and Sasuke immediately got on Hattori's horse and rode to Matsudaira's castle. When they returned, Hattori told Matsudaira about Juan de Burgos and his affiliation with the Templars. "Matsudaira-sama", Hattori said and bowed upon seeing his lord. "I have done as you asked and I have learned that among the foreigners is a man belonging to a group known as the Templar Order", Hattori informed him. "Some ninjas have pledged their loyalty to this Templar Order", he continued. "This information is valuable, Hattori", Matsudaira told him. "The Templars are a group of foreigners who appear to have originated in the Western World. They seek to control all men through artifacts known as Pieces of Eden. It is my duty to ensure that the Templars do not possess the Pieces of Eden to aid their conquest", Matsudaira said. "What would you have me do regarding this Templar Order?" "When you are ready, return to where the foreigner's ships are located and end Burgos' life", Matsudaira ordered. "Yes, my lord", Hattori responded. "I have something that will be of great use to you", Matsudaira told Hattori. Matsudaira looked at his servant signalling him to bring a pair of hidden blades to him. "These blades will prove to be less conspicuous in cutting down your foes", Matsudaira told him. Hattori took the hidden blades and put them on and bowed as he left the castle. Hattori took Sasuke with him to drop him off at the dojo. "Kakashi-san", Hattori said to his fellow shinobi. "This is Sasuke. I have chosen to teach this child the way of the ninja", Hattori informed Kakashi. "I have received a task from Matsudaira-sama to end the life of a foreigner belonging to a mysterious organization", Hattori continued. "Then, I bid you good luck on your mission, Hanzo-san", Kakashi said and bowed to Hattori. Hattori then got on his horse and rode for the port. When Hattori returned to the port, he walked to one of the European ships and approached one of the men on the ship. "Where is Juan de Burgos?"Hattori asked one of the sailors. "Father Burgos is spreading our faith to the people of your land", the sailor responded. "Do you know where he is?" Hattori asked again. "Hattori is meeting with his fellow priests and your countrymen in the Hazu District '', the sailor answered. "However, I cannot let you near him", the sailor said before approaching Hattori and trying to stab him with a dagger. Hattori was able to hold the sailor's dagger back and stab him with the hidden blade. Suddenly, some European soldiers came out of the ship and noticed the sailor's dead body. "Kill him!", one of the soldiers yelled out as they drew their swords. Hattori was able to kill them first by throwing shurikens at the soldiers. The townspeople watched in fear as they saw Hattori kill the foreign men. Hattori rode to the Hazu District to find Juan de Burgos. Once Hattori reached the Hazu District, he dismounted from his horse and used the crowd to blend in while searching for Burgos. When he spotted Burgos, he also spotted another priest, a guard captain, a merchant, and a nobleman, all from Europe. The European men were joined by several ninja, two who were clan heads, while the others were guarding the men. "Hello, brothers", the nobleman said in a French accent. "Some of the daimyos have pledged their loyalty to the Templar Order", one of the clan heads said. "Good", the nobleman said. The Templars continued to walk through the streets while Hattori kept his distance. "They have pledged their troops and resources to the Templar Order", the clan head continued. "My fellow shinobi and kunoichi are all loyal to the Templar Order", the clan head said. "As are mine", the other clan head said. "We will expunge the Assassin Brotherhood from this land", the second clan head said. "Assassin Brotherhood?" Hattori thought to himself. "More of our brothers will arrive in Japan soon", the nobleman said. "More priests will join you as well", Burgos added. "The daimyo of this province, Matsudaira Takechiyo, is the Mentor of the Assassins in Japan", the first clan head informed his allies. "Then we shall soon claim Mikawa Province for Templars. We have already established footholds in other provinces", the nobleman said. "We are also aware of the presence of a sword with great power and we want it in our possession", the nobleman said. "Then it will soon be yours", one of the clan heads replied. "Ours, brother", the nobleman responded. After a while, the group split up. "I must return to Tokyo to see the activity of our brothers there", the nobleman said. Some of the ninja left with the nobleman while others left with the merchant and the two clan heads. "I bid you all farewell", the nobleman said to the other Templars. Hattori waited for Burgos to be left alone then followed him until he got close enough to him to eliminate him. Hattori stabbed Burgos with his hidden blade. "Why?" Burgos asked Hattori. "You and your allies seek to conquer our land", Hattori responded. "We only wish to bring peace to your land. Your land has been plagued by war and we seek to restore the peace it longs for", Burgos said. "The peace you speak of would have us all in your servitude", Hattori responded. "Our Order cannot be destroyed", Burgos said before he took his last breath. The people were left in fear as they saw Hattori kill Burgos. "Murderer!", one woman shouted. Hattori ran back to his horse and rode back to Matsudaira's castle but not without encountering ninjas from Templar-allied clans. Once Hattori returned to Matsudaira's castle, he informed Matsudaira that Burgos was dead and that he had allies in Tokyo. "Juan de Burgos is dead. However, there are many like him throughout this land and they too seek the same as he did", Hattori bowed then informed Matsudaira. "Then, they will soon join him", Matsudaira responded. "They spoke about more foreigners arriving in Japan attempting to spread the same cause", Hattori said. "I have something for you", Matsudaira said and signalled a servant to bring in a robe. "This symbol is worn by the members of the Assassin Brotherhood and I believe that you are ready to join our cause if you choose", Matsudaira said to his vassal. "I accept your offer, Matsudaira-sama", Hattori said and bowed. Hattori put on the Assassin robes.

**Tokyo, 2019**

"Are you okay, Akane-san?, Daisuke asked. "Yeah. Why?" Akane asked. "You were in there for quite a while, so you might experience some side effects", Daisuke told her. "You should get some rest, Haruno-san", Sato told her. "Okay", Akane responded. When Akane got home, she went to bed and saw memories of her ancestors in her sleep. Akane could see visions of her ancestors fighting during the Boxer Rebellion.

**Peking, 1900**

Japanese artillery had just destroyed one of the gates and the sound of artillery bombarding the city, gunfire, and swords clashing could be heard. "Where the hell am I?" Akane thought to herself. "We will send these savages to their graves", a Japanese officer said to Akane's ancestor. Akane's ancestor noticed a Templar ring on the officer's finger. "Attack!" the officer ordered his men. Akane's ancestor and the other Japanese soldiers opened fire on the Boxers who carried swords and spears. The officer rode on a horse cutting down Boxers as men gunned down the Boxers who charged at them with their blades. Akane's ancestor followed his officer down the road of Peking killing any Boxers the saw. "Kill them all!", one of the Boxers yelled out. ""Drive the foreigners out!", another Boxer said. The unit also encountered Kansu Braves armed with rifles, pistols, and swords. Some of the Braves managed to gun down several Japanese soldiers. "Take cover!" the officer yelled out before being shot in the head by a rifleman. The squad of Japanese soldiers, now consisting of only two men, managed to defeat the squad of Kansu Braves. Akane's ancestor picked up the officer's sword and it's holder and put it on. The two soldiers moved forward past many dead bodies until a hooded Boxer came out from a corner and stabbed the other soldier with a hidden blade. The Boxer appeared to be an assassin. The Assassin walked towards Akane's ancestor with his hidden blades drawn out in an attempt to kill him, but the Japanese soldier hit him in the face with the butt of his rifle knocking the Assassin down. The Assassin drew out his sword and swung it at Akane's ancestor. Akane's ancestor blocked it with his rifle causing the rifle to break in half. "You will pay the price for setting foot on our land!", the Assassin said. Then, Akane's ancestor dropped the two halves of the rifle and took out his sword to fight the Assassin. The two men clashed swords. The Assassin was able to cut the Japanese soldier on the stomach but didn't kill him as the Japanese soldier moved back as the blade was about to strike him. After a few minutes, the Boxer was gunned down by a Japanese officer in the middle of the sword fight. "Join us, soldier", the officer told Akane's ancestor. Akane's ancestor bowed to the officer and noticed that he too had a Templar ring. The officer got down from his horse and searched the Assassin's body. The officer found a pair of hidden blades stained in the blood of invading soldiers and the first officer's Templar ring. The memory started fading.


End file.
